


he was an angel

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fallen Angels, M/M, Religion, Religious Content, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "Because it has to be so lonelyTo be the only one who's holy""Playing God" - Paramore





	he was an angel

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell I've been consuming good omens content because I sure can. this is based on a larger universe I've been working on for? who knows how long, months, a year. Anti's a demon that ends up terrorizing jack, jack brings in help in the form of a family w some interesting jobs

He was an angel.

He doesn't remember being an angel. Doesn't remember His Love, the clouds and sun and harps or whatever else is Up There.

But he remembers The Fall.

He remembers that pain acutely, remembers the absence, the loneliness, the pain in his temples, feeling as though his skull was cracking. The fire along his back as his wings were taken.

When he woke next, it was to darkness, quiet. Heat and pain. He never imagined Hell was so lonely.

He woke with charred, skeletal remnants of his wings and his halo broken into curved, dark horns. But more than the deep ache in his back or the throbbing in his temples, he remembers the ache of emptiness. Of searching for something inside himself but finding nothing but shadow, an absence more profound than any physical pain. He had Fallen from His Grace, and he was well and truly alone.

He's not sure what drew him to Sean, why after countless years adrift between two worlds he's found himself here, scaring this mortal half to death and staying. Maybe he's finally found a place he feels comfortable. Maybe the people here have made him soft after all these centuries.

His eyes inevitably drift toward Sean, pattering around the kitchen, taking a swig of his drink as he stands over the stove, cooking something. Anti grins, slowly cranking up the heat until the flames shoot up in one small burst before turning it back down again when Sean jumps back with a curse.

"Anti! If you burned my food you'll pay, you bastard."

Anti grins, flickering from his spot on the couch to sit across the island from Jack, spinning in the barstool as Sean tries to save his dinner.

"I thought you were going out with Casper?"

Jack frowns, eyebrow raised, and Anti reiterates. "Mark. Ghost buster, Casper the ghost."

"You could have just said the ghost buster, he's not a dead Victorian child."

"Casper wasn't Victorian."

"Sorry I'm not up to speed on my Casper lore," Sean snorts, scooping some of the food up for a taste. "And we are, I just thought I'd eat before I head over, see what he called about earlier. He wants to come over sometime in the next couple days to see some of the affects you have over his equipment, if you'd be up for it."

"He knows I'm not a ghost, right?" Anti mumbles, leaning over to grab a bite of chicken and pop it in his mouth. "Don't know why he would need to spend so much time here, unless there was a certain someone he wanted to see." Anti gives Jack a significant look until the human flushes, waving his hand as if shooing the idea away.

"He wants more information so he'll be able to more easily figure out if other cases are ghosts or demons. If he has one handy, why wouldn't he want to learn more about them?" Jack reasons, but his cheeks are still tinged pink and Anti knows for a fact that no ghost hunter would hang around a demon longer than they had to without good enough reason.

"Sure. And spending all this time with you is also part of his 'research'," Anti hums, grinning as Jack tries to hide his embarrassment behind a glare directed at him. It's not successful.

"And you spending as much time with Dark is what? Debate? Religious study?"

"I've been honest about my intentions from day one, Sean, you're the one hiding behind excuses."

"Oh, sure. And the way you pine after him is strictly sexual in nature."

"I'm a devil, I don't _pine_ ," Anti hisses, Sean giving him his own look as he spoons his dinner into a bowl.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Romeo," Jack grins, leaving him to plop onto the sofa with his bowl, an old movie cast across the wall opposite them as Anti flickers, sitting beside Jack to steal bites of his dinner.

They watch the old horror movie until the bowl is empty, Sean standing to rinse his dishes before heading into his room, the sound of him rifling through his closet spilling out into the main room before he steps back out with a jacket on. He turns to Anti, running a hand through his hair and straightening his jacket as he speaks up again.

"I should be back in an hour or two. I'll ask when Dark's coming back for you," he smirks, and Anti barely contains his urge to throw a pillow at him as he heads for the front door.

"Don't burn the house down!" Sean calls over his shoulder, Anti waving him off as he turns back to the movie, his mind already drifting.

He barely acknowledges it when Jack says goodbye, shutting the door behind him with a click, leaving the apartment much more quiet as the movie drones on.

Inevitably his mind wanders to the priest, as it seems to be doing more and more each passing day. Dark is definitely intriguing, a man of God without the pompous, holier-than-thou attitude too many seem to have. He's quiet, and serious, and surprisingly easy to talk to. When Dark first waltzed into his life it had been when Anti was much less chummy with the mortals. He had been harassing and terrifying Jack for weeks by then, leaving the man at the end of his rope. At first he'd brought in Mark and his cousins, with their lights and cameras and electronics that he could manipulate, putting his voice and images in shadow and static. But when they brought in Mark's older brother, dark and looming, he had been more than happy to interact with the priest, if only to flirt mercilessly with him and rile him up as much as he could.

He never would have thought that of every being, human or otherwise, that he's come into contact with, that a priest would be the one he would relate to and find comfort in.

But Dark isn't like most priests. He's genuinely good, despite his protests and guilt. He could probably be a saint, though he doubts the priest would be very fond of the idea.

And, he supposes, he's not like most demons. He's never really fit in down below, never taken to the more hands on sins or the vicious glee some demons have for their job.

He snorts out a humorless little huff from his nose. He supposes he and Dark are both rather lousy at their jobs, then. Another unexpected thing in common.

He watches the huge windows beside him, the world he helped shape coming to life and going to sleep all at once. He isn't sure how long he sits like that, looking down on the world, but it is a rather nice view.


End file.
